


Keep The Home Fires Burning (1x02) - Bathroom Break The Ice

by Jinxter



Series: Episode Snapshots [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxter/pseuds/Jinxter
Summary: "Nedley's already told you about me, I take it?" Wynonna grins knowingly.Nicole nods. "Some.""Yeah, well, just because I like to bust his balls doesn't mean I'm a total bitch. I mean, I kinda am. But, well, it's a bit of a sausage party out there, and not the good kind.""You say that like there is a good kind," Nicole laughs.
Relationships: Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Series: Episode Snapshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Keep The Home Fires Burning (1x02) - Bathroom Break The Ice

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that the first thing Wynonna ever says about Nicole is to defend her gets me every time. I love these two idiots, pretending to not like each other from the get-go.  
> In this quick fic, Wynonna and Nicole run into each other in the bathroom later in the day after Dolls threatens to charge Nicole with treason.

The bathroom door opens with a bang behind her, and Nicole jerks up to attention, her still-sudsy hands dripping into the sink while the faucet runs. In the mirror her eyes meet those of the brunette Black Badge Deputy who had unfortunately been witness her disastrous attempt at making friends with the BBD. Dolls had seen straight through her intent to play good-cop to glean information from them about what exactly they're doing, since Nedley's grouching at Dolls and bickering with Wynonna has so far got them nowhere. 

"Oh, hey Haught," Wynonna says, "didn't mean to scare ya."

Nicole shrugs slightly and returns to rinsing off her hands. "No problem, you didn't." She reaches for a paper towel and dries them off. Checking her appearance in the mirror, she sees Wynonna still standing behind her, leaning on the side of the cubicle frame, watching. She turns slowly, her eyebrow quirked questioningly. "You got something to say?" Having been appraised by her boss of Wynonna's affinity for tormenting officers of the law, she crosses her arms in anticipation of the shorter woman rubbing salt in her ego's still-raw wound.

Wynonna's confidence softens just a little, and she licks her lips... possibly nervously? "Yeah. I, uhh, just wanted to say, umm... Look, Dolls was a jerk earlier. He has a power-pole-sized stick up his butt, just ignore him."

The unexpected tone catches Nicole off-guard, and she uncrosses her arms, she drops them to rest her thumbs on her utility belt buckle. "Oh, thanks." She chuckles under her breath. "Sorry, that wasn't what I thought you were gonna say."

"Nedley's already told you about me, I take it?" Wynonna grins knowingly.

Nicole nods. "Some."

"Yeah, well, just because I like to bust _his_ balls doesn't mean I'm a total bitch. I mean, I kinda am. But, well it's a bit of a sausage party out there, and not the good kind."

"You say that like there is a good kind," Nicole laughs.

Wynonna shrugs. "Depends what you're into."

Nicole shakes her head, still grinning. "But that's law enforcement," Nicole sighs, "it is nice when women support each other rather than falling for the fallacy that we're somehow all competing for one spot in the old boys club."

"Sure. I'm not saying I wanna be besties or anything."

"Oh, yeah, no. I know that."

"But I could use a stiff one after the day I've had--"

"I hope you're not still talking about sausage parties."

"Nope. Well, maybe later," she adds as an after-thought, "we'll see how the night goes. But, well, it's just that you're a lot prettier to look at than most of my drinking buddy options around here, so if you wanna grab a drink after your shift...? My baby sister works at Shorty's so I'll even get us the ol' family discount." Wynonna winks and sucks her teeth.

"Waverly's your sister," Nicole says slowly, trying to get her bearings on this somewhat flirty interaction and ensure she doesn't do anything that might harm her chances with the gorgeous bartender who makes her heart flutter whenever she thinks about her sweet smile, no matter how attractive her sister may be.

"Yeah, you know her?"

Nicole shakes her head. "No, not really. I just met her. Briefly"

"Oh. Well everyone loves her, no doubt you will too when you get to know her." Wynonna rolls her eyes a little for show but glows a little with the love she obviously has for her sister.

"Yeah," Nicole says breathily.

"So what do ya say? Drinks?"

"Umm, thank you, but I'll pass. I don't really drink much and I start early tomorrow."

"Boo. Boring," Wynonna says with a scoff, "alright, Red, I gotta pee like a racehorse," she steps into the cubicle and looks back out at Nicole, "so unless listening in is your thing..."

"Nope," Nicole says, her body stiffening, "I'll leave you to it."

"Your loss, I'm freaking busting," Wynonna says, shutting the stall door with a bang.

"See ya 'round, Wynonna," Nicole says, as she heads back to finish off the last hour of her shift, feeling a whole lot better about her day.


End file.
